Movie Mayhem
by trog626lilo
Summary: Since Lilo’s sister, Nani, is busy for the day, her friend David Kawena has volunteered to take Lilo and Stitch to the movies…


**Disney's Lilo & Stitch**

**Movie Mayhem**

Since Lilo's sister, Nani, is busy for the day, her friend David Kawena has volunteered to take Lilo and Stitch to the movies…

"You're really going to love "Revenge of the Aliens Revenge, Part II", Lilo. The first one was a lot of fun." said David to his little friend Lilo as they are walking towards the movie theater. "I heard this one is even scarier, David." replies Lilo. "Don't worry -- I'll be there for you if you get scared." says David. "Can I buy the tickets? We'll meet you inside." says Lilo, not even waiting for an answer.

"Three tickets please." says Lilo to the ticket-holder.

"I won't sell you any tickets if you're planning to bring that thing into the theater. No pets allowed." says the mean ticket-holder. "Now move along…Urk!" he says while watching Stitch pull out a whole slew of tickets.

"The tickets! Thanks, mister. You don't have to worry about Stitch -- he won't be any trouble at all." Lilo says to the ticket-holder as he is gulping in fear from Stitch. "Somebody dropped some money over there. Do you want to keep it in case they…" begins Lilo. "N-no! It's yours! Just go - GO!" cries the frightened ticket-holder, trying not to provoke Stitch's anger upon himself again.

"C'mon, Stitch. With this extra money we can surprise David with snacks." says Lilo, while tugging on Stitch's arm. Meanwhile, Stitch is watching a bully push little kids out of his way, which is starting to irritate Stitch.

"I'll take that candy -- the one all the way in the back, but not the one on top, the one on the very bottom." says Lilo, while confusing the snack vendor. "And some popcorn. Do you like popcorn, Stitch?" asks Lilo, who then sees Stitch finishing off the last of the popcorn in the big popcorn popper. "Oh…I guess you do." says Lilo to herself. "You better take all of this." she says to the snack vendor while handing him the money that she found outside earlier.

"Come on, Stitch…let's find David. We don't want to miss the beginning of the movie." she calls over to Stitch.

A few minutes later…

"This movie may get really intense, David. Just close your eyes if you get scared." she says to David as he is sitting down. "The same goes for you, Lilo." replies David, while chuckling to himself.

Soon…

"Oooh, gross! Aaahhhhh -- I can't watch!" yell a couple of the people in the movie theater.

"Go, aliens! Isn't this fun, Stitch?" says Lilo.

"Ha ha ha!" laughs Stitch, who is really enjoying the movie until the bully that he saw earlier on in the night ruins the moment by saying, "Aw, what are you all afraid of? Aliens aren't real! This movie is so stupid! And even if aliens were real, they wouldn't mess with me! No way! I'd show 'em!"

Then Stitch taps the bully on his shoulder with one of his claws.

"What?" asks the bully.

As soon as he turns around, Stitch begins to hiss frighteningly at the bully while he's in his full-alien form with his extra arms, back spikes, & antennae out in plain view.

"EYAHHHHH! There's a freaky alien thing trying to get me!" yells the bully in total fear.

"That alien wants revenge on me!" cries some guy on the movie screen while the bully is screaming the same exact words.

"Look -- they're acting out the movie!" exclaims a member of the movie theatre's audience.

"Down in front -- I can't see the alien!" says Lilo, who is referring to the alien in the movie.

"A…alien?" asks David, who is trembling with fear, with his hands over his eyes.

"Pretty good show! Man, whoever's in that costume sure is doing an awesome job!" exclaim a couple of other members of the audience.

"Get out of here before that thing gets us all!" cries the bully in sheer terror as he is trying to get away from Stitch.

"Ooops…" says Stitch as he begins to skid on some spilled ice cream towards the swinging doors until…wham! The doors send Stitch flying over the audience towards the movie screen.

"Wow! Nice stunt! I can't see the wires or anything!" exclaim some people as Stitch soars over their heads.

Finally, Stitch slams into the movie screen.

As he begins to drop toward the ground, he digs his claws into the movie screen to slow his fall.

"Hooray! Great show! Encore!" yells the audience as the movie is ending.

Stitch is now standing on the ledge at the bottom of the movie screen and trying to figure out what all these people are cheering at him for.

A little while later…

"That was a great movie, huh David?" asks Lilo as they begin to walk home. "S-sure. B-but I'm glad it's all just s-special effects. I don't think I could handle m-meeting a real alien in p-person!" stammers David, who is still a little bit spooked out from the movie.

Stitch begins to giggle to himself that David doesn't realize that he is friends with an alien.

**The End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got the idea on Thursday, May 26, 2006 at 4:00 pm.


End file.
